A bad shift
by Errol's Feather
Summary: After the shift Dr. Perello is feeling badly about the woman that died due to her decision. Luckily Dr. Pinkney there to support her.


**_Author's Note:_** After epiode 01x13 First Date. I just sensed that Perello and Pinkney would make a good couple. I got this idea and simply had to write it out.

* * *

 ** _A bad shift_**

Doctor Gina Perello knew she had messed up, royally. She didn't even know how she could be so stupid. She should have listened to Dr. Lorenson and kept the patient at the hospital and not ordered them to send her away. Now because of her decision, a woman was dead, a mother would never return to see her children.

She closed the door to her office, leaning against the door, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. Why hadn't she seen it, that the patient had been sicker than she was. She should have seen the sign. Sobs escaped her as there was a knock on the door. A knock she knew all too well. She usually could tell by the knock who it was.

Leanne for instance mostly marched in without knocking. The had had their fair share of arguments. Gina didn't mind though, she loved the fire Dr. Rorish had, it was what made her a good doctor, what made her the woman she was. She was probably the best doctor she knew.

This time though as she dried the tears away she opened the door to find surgical resident Heather Pinkney outside. The other woman looked at her saying, "I just heard."

"I can't believe I could be so wrong," the older woman sighed heavily.

"Someone wise told me once, sometimes even how hard you try, you still make the wrong decision. It happens, the question is how you deal with it after, you can't let it eat you. Then it will in the end eat you alive," Heather smiled vaguely at her friend.

"That sounds familiar, who said it?" she teased the younger woman.

"You when I started here, you were too stressed and you made the wrong decision, it happens to the best of us, you can't let it get to you. You are a great doctor and you know it, Gina," Heather said, cupping her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"I know it does, it's just I should have listen to Lorenson," she said with a huff.

"Babe, you can't let everyone and everything get to you, on the bright side you helped save my patient," young Heather nuzzled lovingly against her nose.

"That I did, anything I should know about her?" She asked her polite, nuzzling back. What was it with this woman that made her fall so hard? She was impossible to resist. Luckily for her Heather felt the same way about herself.

"Well she will most likely be picked up by her aunt in a couple of days, her father wants nothing more to do with her, it is sad isn't it. When religion gets so important?" Heather spoke.

"It is, I guess it is lucky we managed to work despite of it, despite of different opinions," the older woman asked, kissing Heather lovingly.

"It is, you are better than any man around here, you know Angus fancy me and so does some of the other, kissing them would be like nothing compared to you. You are the best kisser ever. I should go back out, your place tonight or mine?" she asked, kissing her cheek.

"Mine, making food or takeaway?" Gina asked in return, smiling at her. She was not even surprised that the men lay like flies after her girlfriend.

"Takeaway, meet you down in the garage when your shift is done," she bent in kissing the other woman deeply. Gina returned it, feeling flutters inside her, holding her close, tonguing her intensely. She was flying high she knew. Heather gave a bit more into the kiss, moaning a little even. Oh how she wished they could go further than kissing. As she broke it she looked at the other woman flushed. She giggled sweetly as Gina kissed her cheek.

Heather broke from the embrace saying, "See you later hot stuff."

"Not if I see you first, now go," Gina gave her a sift slap over the behind. The other woman giggled as she left. Doctor Perello was feeling a lot better than before she came in.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
